Delicious Drifts
- | characters = Polar Bear | champion = Polar Explorer | new = Jelly Fish and Coconut Wheel in a Marmalade | released = November 23, 2012 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Chocolate Barn | next = Holiday Hut }} Delicious Drifts is the eighteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Three. This episode was released on November 23, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Polar Explorer. Story Before episode: The episode takes place in a polar climate, judging from the surroundings. In the background there seems to be something like an igloo from marshmallow. Tiffi sees that a polar bear is upset that his jelly fish is frozen in ice. After episode: Tiffi gives the polar bear a burning candy that makes him breathe fire and defrost the frozen jelly fish. New items *While players may have used a jelly fish booster to start a jelly level, or uncovered the jelly fish in the preceding episode after destroying a mystery candy, this marks the first time where jelly fish candies naturally appear on the game board. The same goes for coconut wheels. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 252 or Level 250 *Hardest levels: Level 254 or Level 257 Delicious Drifts contains levels 246 to 260. This episode is considerably easy. There are some hard levels 254, 256, and 257, and Level 251 can also be quite hard to some people. This episode contains level 252, where you can play indefinitely after breaking through most of the blockers. This is the only level where you can do so. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 3 candy order levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery/Directory Sigh.png|Sigh! A polar bear.png|A polar bear? Why so down, Mr polar bear.png|Why are you so down, Mr Bear? My jelly fish is frozen solid inside an ice cube.png|My jelly fish is frozen solid in this ice cube! polarbearafter.png polarbearafter2.png 246fb.png|Level 246 - |link=Level 246 247fb.png|Level 247 - |link=Level 247 248fb.png|Level 248 - |link=Level 248 249fb.png|Level 249 - |link=Level 249 250before.png|Level 250 - (Before liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 250 250after.png|Level 250 - (After liquorice swirl settle) 251fb.png|Level 251 - |link=Level 251 252fb.png|Level 252 - |link=Level 252 253fb.png|Level 253 - |link=Level 253 254fb.png|Level 254 - |link=Level 254 255fb.png|Level 255 - |link=Level 255 256fb.png|Level 256 - |link=Level 256 257fb.png|Level 257 - |link=Level 257 258fb.png|Level 258 - |link=Level 258 259fb.png|Level 259 - |link=Level 259 260fb.png|Level 260 - |link=Level 260 deliciousdrifts_FB.jpg|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode contains level 252, where millions of points can be achieved if you keep playing this level. *This episode has only three candy order levels. This is the third lowest number of candy order levels in an episode. Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have only one. *Only 4 levels in this episode have 6 candy colours. They are levels 247, 251, 254, and 257. *This is the only episode in World Three to end with a jelly level. *This is the second episode to take place in a watery terrain (the first being Wafer Wharf). Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Three Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Medium episodes